


these zombies in the park they're looking for my heart

by felicityollies



Series: Quarantine and Chill [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Light Angst, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Sharing a Bed, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: the world has become a dark place where zombies run rampant. felicity and her team need to get through a group of zombies to reach a colony to give them life saving medicine.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Quarantine and Chill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673152
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	these zombies in the park they're looking for my heart

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i started this fic in 2018 but i didn’t finish bc i thought it was too gory. i took out some of the gore and decided to finish it for the quarantine and chill fic drive.

  


Eyes closed. Deep breath. She could do this. Felicity shouldn’t have to be doing this, but she could and she was going to. Her gloved hand gripped her gun. A small handgun with a decent amount of rounds. Nothing fancy, but it was enough to take out her target. She had a backup gun and several more rounds of bullets just in case, of course. Nearly every inch of her skin was covered in a durable fabric. Not necessarily kevlar, but a similar material made to withstand inhumanly strong bites. A hood made of the same material was pulled over her head, covering her blond locks.

One hand tugged on her backpack, ensuring it was tight against her. She pushed her glasses against her face and pulled a surgical mask over her mouth. This was it. Now or never. 

She swore if she ever got her hands on the woman behind this mess it wouldn’t be a monster on the receiving end of her bullet. Then again, maybe it would be. 

“How many are there, Barry?” she asked quietly. 

Through an earpiece a man muttered, “There’s six hoarded up in the house. After we get past them we can continue on to the colony. We don’t need them following us.” 

She nodded, though he couldn’t see, “Alright.”

There was a time when Felicity happily sat behind a desk every day. She worked with tech, math, and science. Formulas were her mistress. Her lab was her home. Things were different now. Too different. She was making the difference in the world she always wanted to make, but not how she imagined. 

“Let’s go, Felicity,” Cisco called this time. 

She, Barry, Cisco, and Iris, another colleague, moved toward the house slowly. They didn’t want to risk making too much noise. Barry and Iris took the back while she and Cisco took the front. They each had different weapons whether it was another type of gun or a blade of some sort, they were ready to go. 

Cisco carefully opened the door. Felicity fully expected to be met with an attack, but instead they were met with silence. The stench of death rolled over her. Blood and rot. She stepped forward onto the carpet. It squelched with blood; the dark red liquid bubbled up around her black boot. Her stomach churned, but she refused to be sick. 

There was no trace of human life left. A stray body part or two. They had once been people. Things. She had to think of them as things or she couldn’t do this. They were nothing but objects now, discarded and left behind. She swallowed thickly and kept moving. Felicity ignored the pictures hanging on the walls. She ignored the bloodied furniture and items scattered throughout. Her only job was to get into this house, destroy the beings inside, and move on to the next colony where they needed supplies. 

A gunshot sounded at the back of the house. A terrible guttural scream followed. It didn’t sound human. Four more gunshots. Cisco started for the back, but Felicity put her hand on his shoulder. 

“If they need us, they’ll say so. We need to check the rest of the house.” 

He nodded and followed her up the stairs. There was more blood tracked up the white staircase. Bloody fingers dragged along the wall. She paused at the top of the stairs. Something was up there. Maybe more than one something. She could hear...chewing. Her stomach twisted. Her eyes met Cisco’s and he nodded. He heard it too. They took each room carefully. Slowly opening doors and checking each one. It wasn’t until they reached the master bedroom that they found them. 

Three zombies bent over a body like a pack of wild animals. It took a moment for Felicity’s brain to even make sense of what she was seeing. It was too horrible. Too disgusting for it to make sense. She blinked a couple of times and raised her gun. The zombies hadn’t noticed them, but they would as soon as the gun went off. At the same time Cisco and Felicity aimed and fired. Two of the zombies lost their heads in a quick spray of bullets. The third zombie shrieked wildly, dropping the body part it had been gnawing on and running toward them. 

Felicity continued to fire at it. The fleshy beast kept coming. These zombies were unlike anything she had ever seen in the movies. They were nothing but raw and rotted flesh. The disease that had caused this had taken everything from them. They lacked any defining features. Felicity’s bullets hit it in the mouth, taking out it’s jaw. It still screamed and came toward her. Cisco’s bullet hit it between the eyes, knocking it back. They both continued to hit it until there was no doubt it was dead. 

The only sure way to kill these zombies was to make sure the head was gone.

“Three down up here,” Felicity said into the comms. 

“We took care of the rest of them,” Barry replied. 

They did a second look through the house to be sure they hadn’t missed anything before heading out. The next stop was a nearby colony. In Felicity’s backpack she carried medicine. It was imperative she get it to the colony as soon as possible. She had freezer packs keeping it cool at the moment, but it wasn’t going to stay cool that long. 

“Let’s get out of here.” She holstered her gun and gripped onto her backpack tightly. 

Felicity moved to take a step forward when a screech came from the garage. A zombie burst forth from the building and started toward them. Everyone went for their guns, but before they even had a chance to shoot, an arrow went through the zombie’s head, knocking it to the ground. Barry finished it off, while Felicity turned to the direction of the arrow. It seemed to come from up above. 

A man slid off a neighboring roof and onto the ground. A german shepherd came around the house and joined him at his side. The man was tall and muscled. Dirt and grease covered him. He wore a tight black t-shirt, cargo pants, black boots, and fingerless black gloves. He held onto his bow and adjusted the quiver, holding his arrows. 

“You ruined my arrow,” he snapped. “You didn’t have to shoot twenty more bullets into its head.” 

“It’s protocol.” Barry stood tall, puffing out his chest.

The man grunted. “What the hell are you four doing out here anyway?” 

“We’re heading to the Starling Colony. We have the medicine they requested.” Felicity gestured to her backpack. 

The scowl on his face softened. “That’s my colony.” 

“What do you mean it’s your colony?” Cisco asked. 

“I mean, I’ve been taking care of the people there.” He glared at Cisco.

“Everyone calm down.” Iris raised her voice. 

Felicity nodded. “Can you lead us there?” 

The man nodded. 

“And can we get a name?” 

“Oliver. Oliver Queen.” 

Everyone introduced themselves. 

“And this is Robin,” Oliver pointed at the large dog.

The dog barked happily. 

With that, Oliver turned and led them out of the small suburb and toward the Starling colony. Felicity kept her eyes on him. He was handsome to say the least. Not that she should be thinking about such things during this crisis. People were dying. Towns were being overrun with zombies. One bite from these creatures and the disease they carried was passed along. Some believed even being in contact with contaminated blood was enough to cause the change. 

Oliver led them to a large barricade. Two guards stood outside. He walked up to them, leaving the rest of them a few feet behind. He muttered something to the guards, possibly a password. They nodded to him and opened up the barricade for Felicity and her team to pass.

The Starling colony was bigger than some she had visited. They had formed a colony out of an old strip mall. The buildings were strong and they could fit a good amount of people inside. She thought it was pretty smart. Oliver took them into what had once been a shoe store and was now their makeshift hospital. People lay on blankets on the floor. A single doctor and a handful of nurses worked with the patients. 

“We have the medicine,” Oliver said.

Felicity tugged her backpack off and reached inside. The doctor, an older woman, who introduced herself as Dr. Schwartz took the medicine from her. She seemed so grateful she might start crying. 

“I think we should spend the night here,” Felicity said. 

Barry nodded. “Agreed.” 

“I think I can find you all a place to rest,” Oliver said. His voice had gone softer. Felicity supposed he was grateful for the medicine as well.

He took them next door into a run down clothing store. “Lance!” Oliver shouted. 

An older gentleman came toward him. “What?” 

“You have a couple extra spaces to spare tonight?” 

He glanced at the four of them. “I can spare three.” 

“I’m already an insomniac,” Felicity said. “You three get some rest.” 

Barry and Iris went ahead with Lance. Cisco paused to give Felicity a hug. “I hope you get some rest too.” 

“You can come with me,” Oliver said. 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“You just saved my people, Smoak.” He gave her a serious look. “The least I can do is give you a place to sleep.” 

Oliver and Robin took the lead. She followed them past the building to a makeshift shelter inside of a rundown gas station. The inside was empty, picked dry of everything. All that was left were a few blankets and pillows. And a few people, looking very curiously at Felicity. A man sitting with a shorter woman glanced from her to Oliver. 

“Don’t worry Digg. She’s good people.” 

Digg seemed to relax slightly at his words. 

“This is John Diggle, but everyone calls him Digg. This is his wife, Lyla, and this is my sister Thea.” 

“I’m Felicity.” 

“She just brought medicine for everyone.” 

“Thank you,” Lyla said.

Digg and Thea nodded in agreement. 

Oliver scratched Robin behind the ears before snapping his fingers. The dog trotted toward an empty bed space and plopped down. 

“You can sleep there.” Oliver gestured. “We can share for a night. If you don’t mind.” 

“In times like these, there’s a lot of sharing.” 

He nodded.

Felicity slid out of her boots and took off her mask to put in her backpack. They both sat down on the makeshift bed. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but Felicity had slept on worse. At least here she had a blanket. 

The sun was just starting to set, but there was nothing to do after it went dark. No one was allowed outside. It was a safety protocol. 

Oliver’s group shared what little rations they had with her before they all decided it was a good time to sleep. She lay back on the blanket and stared up at the ceiling. Oliver tried to get comfortable beside her. Robin lay beside their heads, giving a little huff as he got comfortable too. Felicity wanted to stay awake. She truly didn’t sleep very much anymore. Mostly by choice and partly because she had always been somewhat of an insomniac like she had said. But every time she closed her eyes, she saw nothing but zombies. She saw the people they killed. She saw the blood. 

Everyone in the room was asleep aside from her and Oliver. 

“Do you see it too?” she asked. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Do you see it, when you close your eyes.” 

He let out a shaky breath. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> twitter: felicityollies  
tumblr: felicityollies


End file.
